Talk:Shiba Clan
Ichigo Shiba? As Isshin Kurosaki is a member of the Shiba clan would this mean that Ichigo and his sisters would also be members of the clan as well, or do they forfeit their right to clan status by having been born in the Human World? -SimplyJohn (talk) 18:25, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I believe that, traditionally, if a man takes his wife's name, he becomes a member of her clan and their children would be as well. If that concept applies here, then Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu wouldn't be considered clan members --Shine like the Moon at Night 20:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) but that is not always the case some times when two clans have memebers whk marry some one from another clan they is classifed as memebers of bothTo love this (talk) 21:30, November 17, 2019 (UTC) :Marriage is a legal contract, Isshin took her name and their kids took her name as well. If he remained a member of the Shiba Clan, then Ichigo would have Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki or Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba if he was a member of both. But he's not, because his father took her name and abandoned his clan when he left the Soul Society and their children have her name too. :marriage is divide between the to recipents familia sides you havd your father side of family and mother side of family.isshin side is the shiba masaki is kurosaki isshin might have took her name but but he still a shiba still uncle of kūkkaka kainea and ganju. in real world japenesse familys masaki would tooken isshin name not the other way around. ichigio and his siblings didnt have the name shiba because it lirteally was a plot twist that isshin was not only Shinigami, but also a Shiba Clan memeber. if ichgio full named from the start was Ichigo kurosaki shiba or whatever form it would made the twist in the story point less. Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World. Even brings up the fact Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki are consider memerbers of the clan and could be made the leaders of the clanTo love this (talk) 22:07, November 17, 2019 (UTC) :Good thing we consider that set of novels non-canonical exactly because of statements like that.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:22, November 17, 2019 (UTC) ya got meet the group of genuis who decide that novels that writer of the entire series has a part in createing is consider non cannonTo love this (talk) 02:38, November 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Wait wait wait, the novels say that a KUROSAKI can be made a leader of the SHIBA clan?? Literally the only way that would happen is if they took the Shiba name and literally joined the clan. :....ok no it would not i am starting to think u have no idea how marragies and fuseing of clans work because litrteally u would not have to take a clan name if u marry into exampleRenji Abarai last name didnt change when he married intoKuchiki Clan a family and a clan are 2 differnt things (they are yes its weird as hell but the definition for each term is differnt and so is classification) and if u want more proof go to naruto wiki lirteally see other wiki understands thisTo love this (talk) 02:38, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :::To be fair, SunXia, they are still direct descendants of an important Shiba member (as per the manga), so they do have the proper bloodline. Changing their name from Kurosaki to Shiba is probably just some quick bureaucracy (I mean, if Rukia can become a Kuchiki despite not being related by blood...). But, that also means that while they are Shiba's biologically, they aren't considered part of the clan on paper (yet), so I wouldn't outright call them that. Timjer (talk) 08:54, November 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::Oh most certainly, not arguing that Isshin was not a Shiba and that they are not related to the Shiba Clan, but that is not enough to say they are a member of that family. It's all about the legal side of it. Rukia was legally adopted into the family and given that name. Isshin legally married Masaki and through that, adopted her name and joined her family. :were do u get this definations of family or clans from?.To love this (talk) ::::For example, if my name was Beris (its not its just an example) because my mother married my father and adopted his name, I am a member of the Beris Family. Say, my mothers birth name was Johnson, while I would be related, by blood, to the Johnsons, I wouldn't be a Johnson unless I took that name and joined that family. I am related to my mums side of the family but I wouldn't be a Johnson. ok that is lirteally not how things in familys work you would lirteally be considered part of both familys legally if woman with last name licker married a man with last name spicey( hand to god that is lirteally a last name )but didnt change her last name to her husband she would still be a member of his family the kids would be memebers of both familys22:22, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :Wow, it really isn't. The reason women have historically taken their husbands name is because upon marriage, they legally join their husbands family. You are misrepresenting what related means compared to Clan or Family. Kaiser Wilhelm II was not a member of the family of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, which his mother was born into. He was a member of the family of Hohenzollern because his mother married his father and legally joined his family. Surnames are related to Clans, to Houses and Dynastie or Families. Ichigo is related to the Shiba Clan but he is not a member of that clan. Also, on the topic of name, I have conversed with someone called "Sh*tface Coward" in my line of work, so yes surnames can be anything. ::I am closingthis topic you are adding nothing to the table, any attempts to add to it further will be removed.